Momosuke Oikawa
|color2 = |Name = Momosuke Oikawa |Kanji = 及川桃助 |Roumaji = Oikawa Momosuke |Aliases = |Image = Momosuke_icon.png |Caption = "I... no, please cheer on Momo, okay?" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = AB |Bday = 23rd January |Height = 154 cm |Weight = |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = Gardening |FFood = Gyūdon |LFood = Crab |CV = Kazutomi Yamamoto }} Momosuke Oikawa (及川桃助 Oikawa Momosuke) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Momosuke will be released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A fluffy looking cutie boy who exudes a healing aura about him. He became an idol because Kokoro forcefully invited him into the industry, but he's yet to get used with wearing female clothes. He was told to carry around a stuffed toy for his characteristic trait by Kokoro. Not liking to be called by his real name, Momosuke, he prefers to introduce himself as simply Momo. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Momo... suke Oikawa. I'll be happy if you call me Momo instead of Momosuke~ Please cheer on Momo and friends aplenty~ ♪ *''How did you become an idol?'' **I got forcefully invited by Kokoro-chan, but now I think that I'm glad he invited me~ Momo really loves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan after all ♪ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **O-ow... I tripped~ But, I was helped because Runa-chan supported me! Runa-chan has always been a reliable one since we met and Momo respected him for it　♪ Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} Lines |Scout = Thank you for meeting Momo! |Idolizing = Has Momo become stronger? |Reg1 = I...no. Kokoro-chan told me to call myself "Momo". |Reg2 = Don't call me Momosuke~! I want you to call me "Momo" if you can! |Reg3 = Kokoro-chan forced me to be an "otokonoko"... |Reg4 = Momo lo~ves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan!! |Reg5 = Runa-chan is tall and smart, and also beautiful! |Reg6 = This squirrel was given to me by Kokoro-chan! It's so cute~ ehehe ♪ |Reg7 = Kanata-kun's stuffed animal is cute too~ |Reg8 = I asked Producer-san to do my hair~ ♪ |Reg9 = Funya!? S-Sorry. The wind tried to lift my skirt~！ |Reg10 = Thank you for cheering Momo on so~ much! |Reg11 = |Nov1 = An autumn of appetite... Will you forgive me if I eat lot? |Nov2 = The weather is turning colder so I must keep my flowers warm too! |Dec1 = |Dec2 = |Story = There's a lot of stories to read ♪ |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Which one does Producer-san want to read? |Love1 = Thank you for choosing Momo! Let's play a lot ♪ |Love2 = Producer-san! Let's go eat delicious gyudon ♪ |Shop = Momo wants clothes for Ricky~ |Purchase = Which does Producer-san pick~？ |Friend = Kokoro-chan said "You can see your friends' info"♪ |Other = Hyaa~ there are too many things here, I'll get lost~ |Start1 = Ah! Wait a sec~! |Skill1A = |Skill1B = |Skill1C = |Clear1 = Ah, it's finished~ |Affection1 = Lovelin Power~Probably a reference to this anime character! |Start2 = |Skill2A = |Skill2B = |Skill2C = |Clear2 = |Affection2 = |Start3 = |Skill3A = |Skill3B = |Skill3C = |Clear3 = |Affection3 = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts References *Banner text and Quote Source Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:POP'N STAR Category:Third Generation